


Holiday

by Treegona



Series: McHanzo week '16 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cocoa stealing, Family-esque feels, Holidays, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: Jesse is really comfortable, but also really needs to move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, for the longest time I had no idea where I was going with this, but -probably bc of the weather, my green pen and the time of year- this eventually became a holiday fic.  
> Again: Unbèta'd, so any corrections/commentary is welcome.  
> -just realized that day 7 is also holidays, but eh, I'll do another holiday related one then.

Jesse’s arm is asleep. His arm is arm is asleep, the popcorn is finished, the movie’s end credits faded out over half an hour ago and he needs to pee. But he’s not gonna move just yet, for the reason that his arm is asleep is dosing lightly against his side. Jesse _could_ move, probably should before long, but for now the warmth of his partner’s body, the scent of his shampoo and the knowledge that Hanzo is truly relaxed are enough. 

Jesse presses a kiss to the head against his chest. This causes Hanzo to stir slightly, a light sleeper on the best of days.

“Gotta take a leak, darlin’.” Jesse whispers. Hanzo grumbles something that sounds somewhat like _crass_ , but he shifts his weight off Jesse and curls back into the residual warmth Jesse leaves behind. 

After the warmth of Hanzo’s body and the well-used couch, the Overwatch base is almost unfairly cold. Jesse moves from the recroom to the hall. On his way to the bathrooms he passes the kitchen, so he decides to get a little something against the cold started. 

When he gets back not five minutes later, Jesse is surprised to find that his heated milk has already been pilfered. Hana is in the kitchen, humming a jingle and stirring powder into something in a mug. Judging by the half-empty jug of milk that Jesse can swear he put in the microwave to warm, there’s hot milk in Hana’s mug already. Hana’s grin is ticking Jesse off a bit, he was going to surprise Hanzo with hot cocoa, dammit.

A head lands on Jesse’s shoulder before he can say anything and two arms wind around his waist. 

“I missed you.” Hanzo breathes. Jesse feels warm again for the first time since he got up. Jesse’s hand finds Hanzo’s, gives it a squeeze. 

“She stole the chocolate I was gonna make you” Jesse definitely does not whine. Hanzo turns his hand to intertwine their fingers and squeezes back. 

“Let her have it. There are worse ways to lose a cup of hot cocoa.” Hanzo unwraps from around Jesse, but keeps a hold on his hand. Hanzo doesn’t move far either, just leans back against the inside of the doorway. “Come back to the couch with me, we can put on another movie and stay warm together.”

Jesse looks away from the girl enjoying a hot cocoa that should’ve been his. Jesse eyes his partner, brings their entwined hands in to press his lips against skilled, calloused fingers and is about to respond when-

“Ah!” Both men look up to see Hana smiling and pointing above them. “Mistletoe, you have to kiss!” And, indeed, when Jesse looks up he sees a little green plant hanging from the doorway. 

Jesse smiles as he leans further into Hanzo’s space. As if kissing this man had ever been a chore.


End file.
